The Adventures of Decoe and Bocoe
by Rose Fox
Summary: Decoe and Bocoe go on an Adventure to Save Bokkun and Dr. Robotnik! Warning, the story has been made by a 14 year old with an active imagination.
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURES OF

DECOE & BOCOE

By: Rose Dieten Fox

Chapter one: A Most Peculiar Incident.

It was raining down hard, on this day, as two robots were sitting down, looking like they wanted to rust. The first robot was Decoe, a tall robot that was yellow with purple eyes, a tall head, brown arms and legs with a small yellow ball for joints and hands and feet where yellow. The second robot was Bocoe, a short, stubby robot that was grey all over with bendable arms and legs, he's head was very short compared to Decoe's. They were both looking down sad, and for what reason was this: They failed him. They had failed their great creator, their crazy power hungry creator, their egg loving- " They Get The Point!" They both shouted, looking meanfuly at the screen.

" Sooooorrrrryyyy. I'll get back to it, okay! Gz...Ahem..." Anyways, they both failed Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more known as Dr. Eggman. And they were ashamed of themselves for crowing, hiding away from the police, army, and most of all, Sonic. What were they going to do? Where would they go? Back to Chris and Sonic? No, they couldn't, that would be as bad as what they did. But what should they do? For The Love Of God, What Should They- " As much as we know your just creating drama," Decoe started out, " We really want you to get to the point." " God, why do you have to be so pushy? A**HEM**..."

They looked at each other and began to talk about their situation. " Decoe..." Bocoe started out. " Yeah?" Decoe replied. " What are we going to do now?" " I...I have no idea! Why are you asking me?" Decoe shouted, raising his hand in the air. Bocoe looked down, more gloomy than ever. " Because...you're the leader..." he said, gloomily. Decoe looked at him, with sorriness in his face. " I'm sorry...I just never thought as me as the leader..." " Well you are." Bocoe replied. " But can't you think up anything?" Decoe asked him. Bocoe thought about it. " Well their was that one time, where we combined into one powerfully robot.." " Oh yeah," Decoe started, " I remember like it was yesterday..."

They both remembered back to that day, the day they were going to join up with Sonic...until they realized something. They both suddenly, started to tear an endless anime stream of tears. " WE FORGOT!" They both yelled out, " WE WERE IN DREAM MODE!" They both sobbed until the gutted it back in and started to think of something else. " Maybe we should go with Sonic..." " We did that the last time, and that didn't last long. We almost got turned into scrap metal doing that!" Decoe said, thinking more on what to do. " Maybe...maybe we should save Dr. Eggman." Bocoe suggested. " Do What?" Decoe asked, unsure that he heard right. " Save Dr. Eggman." He repeated for him. " That dose sound good...but there are some problems." " Like what?" Bocoe asked him.

" One: we can't do anything even if we tried. All we can do is push buttons and walk and think. We can't fight. He didn't make us too! Two: Don't you know we don't even stand a chance against Sonic! He's Destroyed Millions Of The Dr.'s Robots! And Three: Even IF we managed to save him, he would make us into scrap metal for sure for running away! We might as well sit here and rust!" They both looked at the ground. " Your right. What CAN we do?..." Bocoe started. " What can we think up of?..." Decoe said afterwards. A shadow suddenly loomed over them, a shadow with curved ears that looked like horns. " How could we find him?" The shadow got closer. " How could we even face up to the challenge?"

Suddenly, without knowing it, a hand covered up the place where their should of been a mouth. " Well, well,well..." said a dark, girls voice, " What do we have here? Oh, _scrap metal..._" Decoe and Bocoe eye's widened, pupils small as black dots. They knew they were in trouble. The Doctor may never make them into scrap metal, but someone else was! Before they could even scream, the next thing they knew they were switched off.

Much to their surprise, they were turned back on, in a dark room with only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth like in one of those gangster movies where I guy was tied up in a chair, being held for questioning. They both stood up, looking around, seeing nothing but the lighting, daring not to move as if they went into the darkness a terrible monster would come out.

" Where are we?" Bocoe asked, braking the silence, yet saying it in a whisper. " I don't know..." Decoe answered, whispering as well. Out of nowhere a shrill " EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" came out, like a witch crackling at some dastard deed. They both went wide eyed and small pupil again, clenching onto each other, terrified, shaking like a leaf on a windy day, their metal chattering. " Who-who's there?" They asked together in a shaky voice.

" Heeeellllloooo..._scarp metal..._" In front of them was the shadowy figure, eyes glaring red with an evil look to them, the smiling smirk with a sharp tooth grin. Now, not only were they shocked, but turned flustered as well. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out in terror. They went to the ground, covering their head with their hands, yelling out, " DON'T HURT US! PLEASE! WE'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" _Click. _Another light filled up the room, showing that it was only a small basement with two tables and blueprints all over them, but not only that, but empty Dr. Pepper cans and some other things here and there. There, standing in front of them was a 14 year old girl with long blue hair, in a ponytail, with blue eyes, grey curved fox ears, and a grey fox tail. She was thin, medium built wearing a black overcoat, a red baggy shirt, baggy brown pants, grey slip on boots ( with no tongue) that side were a little long that circled her pants; closed by a small, thin black belt, and grey gloves that did the same. She was wide eyed, blinking at them. They were still shocked, but stood up and then clammed down, wanting to know who the girl was.

" For guys that want to save someone, you don't look like the ones for the job..." " Who are you? And are you going too..." " No," the girl said to Decoe, " I was just fooling. I like to scare people at certain times. And my name is Rose Dieten Fox." She held her hand out to shake with them. They just looked at her hand and blinked. After a long and uneasy pause, Rose's hands went out in front of her, elbowed in a bit and hands flexed out straight like a crocked version of the 'I surrender' sign. " Okay, fine, be rude. Don't take the hand shake." She placed her arms to the side as she stopped. Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other and looked back at her, asking, " What's a hand shake?" Rose looked dumfound then shook her head.

" You don't know what a Hand shake is!" she asked, surprised at the fact. They shook their heads no. " Hm...well, both of you, hold out your hand." Heisting a bit, they did as she said, but Decoe doing his right hand and Bocoe doing his left. Rose crossed her arms, her right arm going to Bocoe and her left going to Decoe. She shook them lightly. After a small time of doing this, she left go. " That is a hand shake. It's a friendly greeting for any occasion unless it's in any sort of fight, and a deal close." " Oh..." They both said, still blinking in confusion. " Now...I heard ya say something about saving that Egghead guy...well, now, don't get flustered, I won't tell a soul in fact I'm going to help you. Yes, honest truth. Why, well...I'll keep that on my own reasons. Now...I have to ask you this first...do you want me to go along or you want to do it all by yourselves?" They looked at each other. Bocoe said first, "Ye-" but before he could finish, Decoe yelled out, "NO!" After a very short pause, Rose said, " Good, 'cause I wasn't going with you guys anyways." They fell to the ground in anime style, and then jumped back up, ticked, Decoe's fist midway in the air, along with Bocoe's.

" THEN WHY DID YOU ASK?" " To make sure you had the guts, now, first things first. I well tell you what is happening at this very moment and what time you have. Everyone 15 and up, votes, at this very moment Dr. Robotnik's fate. Now, you either chose if he lives with a sentence of life in jail or..." " Freedom?" Bocoe asked aloud. Rose looked at him dully. " No, death row...and that's not being sarcastic..." They looked shocked, more ashamed then ever. They both twitted their fingers, waiting for her to continue. " Now, everyone is given one half of a month to decided. Right now, I know, he is going on death row anyways for the military doesn't want him to serve a life sentence. Now, they will give him a one month and a half to live. That equals up to two months to carry out this mission. Now to explain what you are to do."

A flat screen tv fell from the roof and turned on, shoe a globe may with about 50 red dots and about 100 green dots. " now your probably saying to yourself, " We have to go through 150 G.U.N. Bases!" Well no, just 50, which would be the red dots. These are the confirmed bases that might have Eggman in them, the rest are known that he would not be held their for only 50 of the bases agreed to hold him. But, he is only in one...and they don't move him around. Any question?" They looked at her shocked. Bocoe raised his hand in the air. " Yes, Bocoe?..." " Can you please come with us?" Decoe wacked Bocoe on the back of his head. His pupils spined until they came to a stop. " I guess that's a no..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New looks, New stuff

" Okay, no REAL questions so now to start with the ga- wait...no, in fact we need to start with your look..." " Are look?" They both asked in confusion. " Yep, your look. Now what you look like right now, well...it only says 'assistant' and what we want your look to say is...hmm..." Rose thought about it until the words came in a flash. " Ah, I know, something that says rebel." Decoe and Bocoe said nothing. They had no idea what she was really talking about. What was she going to do, make a new outer covering for them? " Now...think...what type of-" A light blub appeared over her head, lit up as she pointed her finger as this happened. " I know!"

5 minutes later...

" You have to be kidding us..." They now knew what she had been talking about. She was talking about clothes! Decoe and Bocoe continued to look at themselves in the mirror. Decoe was now wearing a red shirt, like Rose's, black pants, grey gloves and boots, Like Rose's, and a black overcoat as well, but some of the shoulder pads showed for the fact that the shoulders for the overcoat were too small, but Rose fixed it up and the sleeves are on his arm, for she had glued them, almost, at the arm & shoulder joint. Bocoe was wearing the same things as Decoe was, but had a grey shirt instead of a red and the overcoat was not cut at his shoulders in any way. The shirts had the same design as they had on their chest plate, and strangely enough, it was in the same place as well. And last, but not least, they had a round buckle belt that for Decoe had a D in the same color of yellow he was in and Bocoe with a B with the same color of grey as him.

" No, I'm not kidding. And look at you! You look a lot better than before!" " That's what you think." Bocoe mumbled. Rose glared at him before getting on with what she was going to do. " Now...since we have that done, lets get to the gadgets. Now, first things first. You need something to stop Sonic in his tracks and I've got the perfect-" " Boy," Decoe whispered to Bocoe, " That sounded like something that the Doctor would sa-" " DO YOU MIND!" Rose yelled, starling them both. They stared at her shocked, not moving an inch. " Thank you, now..." She pulled out a small blue ball that was as big as a marble. They looked at it. " This is a super, Gorilla, mega, ultra, sticky glue, glue." " That's a long name." Bocoe said aloud.

" I know, shut up, these's things are guarantee to stop Sonic when he is running. Next we have the missel guided net guns, for catching Rouge in mid air..." She threw one gun for both of them. They looked at them, turning it around, as though they were making sure nothing would go wrong. " Next we have-" Bocoe accident pulled the trigger of the net gun, causing it to go right toward Rose, which, because of it being unexcepted, was now covered with the net which the missile's had tied the ends at her waist. She glared at Bocoe with angry eyes, the bottom of her right twitching, making them know she did have the patients for this foolery. Bocoe looked at her, more shocked than before, hiding the gun behind his back, like he had done nothing.

" Will SOMEONE get this OFF me PLEASE?" Decoe went over cautiously, removing the net from her. She did nothing to him, except snatch the net from him. She placed on the table next to her, and calmed down before continuing. " Next...we have the shield watches, then there are the shock balls, Be careful with them, this little suckers can short circuit you if you don't have those shields on, and that takes care of Knuckles...hmm... you don't need anything for Tails..." She thought for a moment. " Energy sticks, doesn't cut through a thing, but it'll protect you from Amy's hammer... and then theirs- well, actually , that's it, but you still need more so I'll give you a couple of grenades-" " Grenades!" They shouted out. surprised. " Yes, not to kill anyone with, but to breech walls, doors, etc. And I'll also give you the inviso watches." She threw one to each of them. " Now to figure out how much of something you need." She grabbed to regular black back packs and started to get a couple of boxes out.

" Okay, I'll give you 15 packs each of the glue, with 10 in each case, 10 cases with- wait, actually, I'll give you 25 cases of the shock balls with 10 in each case. Only 15 nets, some spare screw in case any of yours fall out." Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other. Why did that line sound like something a mom would say? " Couple of oil cans, I don't know...umm...2 wrenches, some handy man secret weapon-" " What would that be?" Bocoe asked. " Duck tape...couple of cleaning clothes, a twig-" " What's that for?" " I don't know, I just feel like packing it, some matches, for what I don't know, walking sticks for walking up mountains... umm... what else...oh, and a some rope and climbing supplies and last, but not least, an autograph picture from Robin Williams. Why? I have no idea, I just feel like packing it:)" They stared at her, dumfound, thinking that she was crazy. Some how, some way, they watch her cram all that stuff into the back packs and handed them to Decoe and Bocoe. They grabbed it, thinking that it was heavy, finding out that it seemed their was nothing in them at all.

" Here's a hover board for each of ya, since I have spare ones. Now, GET THE CRAP OUTTA MY HOUSE:)" she yelled happily. Decoe and Becoe looked at each other, looking happy at the joke. " No, I'm serious, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The next thing they knew, they were being thrown out a door, landing face first at the ground, skidding down a bit, a small dirt pile the end of their head. Though they didn't see it, she was at the front door of the small light blue house, waving goodbye with her right arm, and holding onto the door with her left, with a big smile and anime happy eyes. " HAVE FUN STORMING THE BASES!" she yelled to them, before slamming her door shut, and locking it at the same. Decoe and Bocoe laid on the ground for a little while, before lifting their heads off the ground a little and looked at each other, dirt on both of their faces. " Well she's nice..." Becoe said saracasticly . " Yeah, a really sugar cake..." " But I have only one thing to ask..." " And what would that be?" Decoe asked him. " Where and how do we start?"

That was the one thing they both didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Copy Wizard

Decoe and Bocoe walked into the forest, Decoe holding the map, trying to figure out how long it would take to get to the nearest base. After about two hours, Bocoe spoke. " How far is it? My feet hurt..." " It shouldn't be far now. It looks to be only and couple of miles." Decoe replied. " Good..." Bocoe looked up and then was shocked. He looked a Decoe and poked his shoulder rapidly. " What?" Decoe asked in a aggrieved tone. "Is, THAT on the map?" he said, pointing up. Decoe put his arms down and looked up. He's eyes widened. Just a couple of miles up, there was a huge, snow capped mountain that seemed to be snowing at this very minute. They stared at it for some while before speaking.

" Miss. Narrator?" Decoe started out. " Yes." " Could you, please, remove the mountain so that we don't have to climb it to get to the base?" "Sorry boys, can't do it." "Why?" They both asked. " Because, it takes all the fun out of it for the readers." They looked down, sad. " Thanks a lot." They both said, in a depressed tone. " That's what I'm here for, boys. :) But I will tell you this. There's a path to get to the base where you don't have to climb it with climbers rope and just use those walking sticks Rose gave you." " There is!" they both exclaimed. " Yes, anyways, the base is ON the mountain, not beyond it." " Well, thanks ." They took the backpacks off their shoulder and opened it. The placed their arms in it and started to search for some rope and the sticks. About two minutes later, they found them. They both placed the packsack on their own backs; Decoe looked at Bocoe. " Well, lets start climbing!"

Decoe and Bocoe walked across the snowy mountain range as it snowed sightly fast, making it a little hard to see in. They had already gotten half way there, but it seemed to get rougher to walk or climb the mountain for it seemed to get rockier the more they went it. It was either naturally formed or, somehow, the military, G.U.N., did this to prevent intruders. Bocoe had gotten behind, and Decoe hadn't slowed because he didn't notice that Bocoe was behind. Bocoe made an attempt to catch up, but tripped and fell. Decoe heard the metal crash and looked behind and saw him. In shock, he started to run down to him, having to break because of the downhill slide and slippery snow made him faster than on normal land. He got to Bocoe and helped him up. As Bocoe stood up Decoe realized something.

" You know...we're kinda like a Fellowship..." Decoe said. " A Fellowship?" Bocoe replied. Decoe nodded his head. "It has a Ring to it." Decoe looked at Bocoe shocked, and Bocoe did the same. Decoe was now wearing grey, wizard looking clothes with a big pointy hat on, much like a wizards and Bocoe had on some clothes that looked to be in Medieval Ages with a cloak with no hood and a strange leaf pendant that seemed to hold it on him. Also, he had a chain with what looked like a man's wedding ring. Decoe looked at the screen, through it to see me, the author/ narrator type this whole thing away. " Hey! Your making us go into another book!" He shouted at me with a angry glare. " Your making us go into the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring! That book is copyrighted, you know!"

" Yes, I know that, and guess what? You are too, but I can make a story about you trying to save Ivo." They both started at me with a confused expression. " What!" I yelled, my hating of being stared at getting in the way of my story writing. " Who's Ivo?" They asked. " Ivo is Ivo Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Eggman." " Ohhhhh..." they said in unison. " Well, anyways, put us back into our regular clothing!" Decoe demanded. " All right, all right,...shees. Can't even take a joke!"

Poof!

" AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAA" echoed through the mountains. " This is ridicules..." Decoe was now wearing Swedish clothes with the Swedish cap on his head. He had his had on his face from aggravation from me doing another joke. Bocoe just stood there blinking, in minor shock for he was now wearing a Swedish dress and a blond, yarn, wing that were in pig tails that curved up in an extreme manner and seemed to be stiff. " Yeah, very funny, now can we et back to the story? Please?" Decoe asked. " Yeah, you two are no fun when it comes to jokes..."

Poof!

Decoe and Bocoe, now in there regular clothes, started to walk up the mountain again. After about an hour, the metal base was seen. " Look!" Bocoe said, pointing at the base, " There it is!" Decoe looked at it, and if he could, he would be gulping. He had never fought before, let alone breaking into a base, without the Doctor near him. Who knows what sort of vile, strong, scary things that lurked within the base. It was as though they had a death wish, though, no matter where or how, they were determined to find the Doctor. " That's what you say..." Bocoe mumbled under his breath. " Come one Bocoe," Decoe started out, " At least it's better than being scrap metal." " I bet we're going to be scrap metal soon..." Decoe and Bocoe continued on with they're walk until they were right at the foot http/boards. a 10 foot wall. " Okay, You go up on my shoulders first and lift me up." Decoe told Bocoe. Bocoe nodded. Decoe bent his knees as low as he could so Bocoe could get on his shoulders.

Bocoe climbed up, trying to keep his balance as Decoe started to stand back up. Once he stood up, Decoe grabbed ahold of Bocoe's feet to help with his balance. He got closer to the wall, Bocoe grabbed ahold of the edge and lifted himself up. Once he got up, he turned toward Decoe and held out his hand. Decoe grabbed it and Bocoe started to lift. Which wasn't going so well. Decoe started to help by trying to walk up the wall, but this made matters worse because as he did, Bocoe fell backwards, cause Decoe to get over the wall, but he fell done on the ground along with Bocoe. "Ow..." " Well, at least we're over the wall..." Decoe replied. Soon, they both heard low, aggressive growls. They looked forward to see one hundred Doberman pinscher with identical red spiked collars. Decoe and Bocoe's eyes widened and pupils went small. They looked at each other. " Oh, no..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dog Gone Base

They got up quickly and backed up to the wall as the dogs slow inclosed them. " D-D-Decoe? Umm...w-w-what do we do?" Bocoe asked, shivering. Decoe thought about it. The first thing that came to his mind was the grenades, that would kill them and make things worse on themselves. Then he thought about the shock balls, but they would have to us all of them to get every one of them. As the dogs got more closer, there eyes seems to be glowing red for they would tear them into pieces. In a flash, Decoe thought of something. He got the bag off his shoulder slowly and opened the bag with the same speed. Slowly, he removed his arm from the bag to revile...

The Twig

Bocoe looked over as Deco held the stick up high in his hand. Bocoe wanted to shout, " What Do You Think You're Doing?" But he was afraid that if he yelled, the dogs would be all over him. Decoe, afraid that this was going to happen to him too, started to shake the stick in his hand slightly, and he whistled three times ( Yes, hard to believe he can whistle, it's in his speaking program, alright). " Here boys, nice boys." He whistled three more times, and at the instant, the dogs who seemed to have red glowing eyes turned into puppy eyes.

All of the dogs were now acting playful, waging there tail, jumping, going low to the ground, making winning sounds for attention, all panting happily. Decoe was surprised that it worked so well, and Bocoe was confused, still in shock for the fact that all it took was a stick to get them not from tearing them to pieces. No longer scarred of the canines, Decoe got out the net gun, taking out the net and placing the twig in it. He shot it in the air and the dogs were off with it. Strangely, the stick went over the wall and the dogs went through it. After some while, the dogs did not come back. " Well...that was easy." was all Bocoe could say.

" Yeah...well, at least we're not being chased by them, and we can walk." Bocoe nodded in agreement. They started to walk over to the entrance of the base. After thirty minutes, they were half way there, there eyes closed in an Anime happy eyes, ( this: ) as the seemed to smile while there arms swung like when someone jogged, without a care in the world. Decoe and Bocoe opened there eyes and stopped to see something on the ground. Decoe picked it up. It looked to be a stick, covered with different stickers. Once said Paris with the picture of the Eiffel Tower, a sticker with Sweden, Japan, and some other countries. Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other. Was it them, or did the stick look...

A rumble sound was heard, along with the sound of dogs barking happily. Decoe and Bocoe, slowly looked behind them, to see a huge dust cloud coming right towards them at high speeds. After just standing still in shock, the two robots looked at each other and did a girlish squeal before running away from them. They screamed there...umm...speaking programs out. Soon, they were at the base door. They quickly opened it and got inside, resting from the run, but soon there was a metal pound, and a dent in the door. Decoe and Bocoe saw this and started running, right when the door broke, the dogs after them still. As they ran through the base, Decoe and Bocoe found it strange that no alarms went off, of course a good example why is they had just past by a passing a G.U.N. scientist, and as the dogs whizzed by, the only thing the scientist could reply was by he's shocked eyes and computer speech. As we take a look on the map, you could see that they went all through the base, finding nothing. Of course, they were too busy running for there lives to look, but at least I could tell them this for there own sake. Lets go back to these two.

" Well, we might not be chased by angry dogs, but this looks worse!" Bocoe shouted over all the noise going on. " Your telling me?" Decoe shouted back. They continued to run on, until Bocoe glanced over to Decoe's hand. " Decoe! let go of the stick!" He shouted. " What?" he shouted back for he did not hear him the first time over the noise. " I said, " LET GO OF THE STICK!" "OHhh..." Decoe looked at the stick and threw it behind him at the dogs. Soon the dust cloud was gone as the dogs stopped, now in a dog pile, all of there head inward, showing the bottom half where there tail wagged. Decoe and Bocoe stopped running and started to rest again.

" I'm glad that's over.." Decoe said. " Yeah, nothing could possibly get worse..." Bocoe replied. Decoe looked shocked. " Oh no, tell me you didn't?" Decoe asked frantically. " Did what?" Bocoe asked, confused. Decoe looked toward the screen. " Please, Miss. Narrator, he didn't say it, did he?" " Sorry, Decoe, he said it." Decoe glared at Bocoe meanfuly. " What!" Bocoe shouted, still confused. Soon, there was silence as there was a small snap. Soon, the dogs were out of the dog pile and were back to there aggrieve state, there eyes back to a glowing red. The two back with shocked eyes began to run again, this time much faster than before. " YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT, DIDN'T YOU!" Decoe yelled at Bocoe. " Do what!" Bocoe shouted. Decoe, shocked yet again, looked toward the screen and asked, " Please, don't make be say it." " Decoe, the fast you say it, the faster all of this will be over. And I mean by the dogs and the chasing." Decoe sighed and looked toward Bocoe with angry eyes.

" You Said Something Like This: Nothing, Absolutely NOTHING Could POSSIBLY Get WORSE!" They heard the dogs' feet come to a halt. Decoe and Bocoe stopped and turned around to see the dogs have an evil toothy grin, and appeared to be snickering. " Why are they smiling? Wait...they're smiling?" Decoe knew that dogs could not smile like this, and knew something was wrong. Something clicker as he realized what they were smiling about. " Bocoe...whatever you do, don't look dow-" Before they could finish, they both started to fall. " I think I should of warned you that if you say anything about it that it would be the same as looking." I told them as they screamed.

" THANKS A LOT!" they both yelled. After some more yelling, they fell onto the snowy ground, soon tumbling down the mountain side, creating a huge snow ball the surrounded them. The snowball came to a curved rock, making it launch into the air. The snowball fell and landed at the other end of the forest. Decoe and Bocoe, after the landing, tumbled out of the snow, and to a nice, clam, grassy field with colorfully flowers and beautiful butterflies. After about thirty minutes lying there, the both sat, taking another thirty minutes resting. After the thirty was up, Decoe stood and looked around. With dull eyes, he said,

"Bocoe...could you come here for one second?" Bocoe got up and came up to him. " Yes?" Decoe grabbed him by the overcoat, lifting him up to his face and started to shake him violently. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" One base down, 49 to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As they continued on to the next base, nothing seemed to wrong. In fact, unlike the forest or mountain, the tall green field of grass with various flowers with different pretty colors. Not to mention anything you look at as some sort of butterfly, resting on the petals of a flower. Ah yes, it was summer and the day was mildly warm with a soft wind that made you feel clam and relaxed. " For some reason, I don't think this is good." Decoe said. " Though it may be like this, this just says, ' Something bad is about to Happen.'" Bocoe nodded his head in agreement. " Though...it's nice. Really nice." " Yeah..." Decoe said in a sort of sigh. After some hours, they got to an uncausal field of flowers, unlike before, they were all red poppies. They both stopped at the edge of the large field. " This isn't right.",Decoe said, " This reminds me of something..." " Well, as far as I see it, we might as well go through, or the Narrator will somehow make us." Bocoe replied.

Decoe thought about it, and knew he was right. " Darn it." Was all he could reply. They stepped into the poppies, expecting something to happen, but to their own surprise, nothing did. They walked through the field, but once they got one fourth the way, they both stopped, feeling tired. " Uhh...man...is it me or do you feel sleepy?" Decoe asked. Before Bocoe answered, he feel to the ground, what looked to be knocked out. Decoe tried to say something, but he soon blacked out. Both of them were snoring softly. They had fallen asleep.

" Decoe?... Decoe? ... wake up!" This was the first thing Decoe heard. At first he had thought it was Bocoe, but then after the 'wake up' line, he had realized it was a girls voice. " Bocoe? Bocoe? Come on, sleepy head, wake up!" This was the first thing Bocoe had heard, and like Decoe, he thought it was him, then found out it wasn't. The voice also belonged to a girl. " Ahhh man...He's not waking up. Any luck over there?" The first voice asked. " Nope." The second voice replied. Decoe, now curious about the voice began to open his eyes. " Hey, Decoe is waking up!" The first voice replied. " Hey! Bocoe is, too!"

The second voice replied back. He tried to make out the image around him, but everything was burly, which made it hard to tell who the figure was. Decoe? Can you hear me? If you can, how many figures am I holding up?" After a few monuments pause, he replied, " You don't even have your hand up." in a wearily voice. " He's okay. What about Bocoe?" there was a pause before the second voice replied, " He's okay too." Decoe sat up on the metal examining table. Bocoe did as well. Soon they both say each other clearly. They both right and there, they were shocked. " Hi, I'm Sheva." The first voice said, who was right next to Decoe. " Hi, I'm Diva." The second voice said, who was right next to Bocoe. Decoe and Bocoe did a quick glance at each other before looking toward the right again.

Sheva was about the same height as Decoe, maybe just a few inches below his own height, not counting his tall head. Unlike his own head, Sheva's was round, and she had a mouth instead of a mouth piece. She had metal hair that was short with a ( insert type of ) hat that was sky blue that went well with her aqua green eyes. She was wearing a tang top with once of those, Yin Yang signs in the middle, but instead of white it was purple and the lines that separated the circle went on doing the same with the shirt. At the bottom of the shirt was the purple dot and at the right top corner of the shoulder was the black dot. She wore blue bell bottom jeans and her feet matched the color of her hat.

Diva was just a few inches shorter from Bocoe, her head like Sheva's, but she had brown metal formed hair that went into a pony tail. She wore a blue tee shirt with a hollowed out silver star along with a silver skirt with a blue star near the end. Sheva was in the same two colors like Decoe's, but was a lighter yellow while Diva was the same color of Bocoe altogether. Decoe and Bocoe looked forward once more, and stayed that way. " Decoe?" Sheva said, confused of what he was doing. " Bocoe?" Diva did the same. Sheva looked over and Diva and Diva did as well. " Umm...what's happening?" Diva asked.

Sheva shrugged her shoulders. After a couple of minutes, Sheva replied, " Lets wave our hand in front of them." " Why?" Diva asked. " I don't know. Humans do it when something like this happens." They both went back to the robots they were beside and started to wave their hand in front of them. They didn't even blink. It was as almost as they rusted in place. They stopped and looked at each other. As soon as they did, without warning, the two robots fell back, they had fainted.

" Boys...Boys...WAKE UP, BLOT HEADS!" Decoe and Bocoe eyes shot opened after the yell, now both on a table next to each other. They both jumped to see Rose right in front of them, screaming in fright, soon holding on to each other. " ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" They both yelled. " What am I doing here? What I want to know is why you went into La La Land, and then after waking up went into Ga Ga Land?" Decoe and Bocoe glanced at each other before asking, " What's La La Land? And Ga Ga Land?" Rose slapped her face with her hand, covering it in frustration. "Aaaaaaggghhhheee...sometime I hate the Doctor for how be made you two..." Decoe and Bocoe heard girlish giggles trying to be covered up. Rose turned to the right to see Shiva and Diva the couplets of the giggles.

" Oh yes, you find this terribly funny, don't you?" " You found it first! You were the one ROFL!" Sheva replied. " Curses, you got me back." " ROFL?" Decoe asked. " Rolling on Floor laughing. It's a glitch they have. Sometimes, they use computer lingo. But never mind that. After your first base I've decided to give you Bolt Heads, training since you can't even handle dogs." They started to twitted their figures. " So, thanks to your own stupidity, I checked out five base for you so that I can give you 5 days of training." "Okay, but still, where are we?" Bocoe asked. " You're at an underground base that I had built myself. You should find it quite like the Doctors, lots of rooms, but I never will use most of them. Of course, I just remembered that I had marked off five so you can do...just whatever for today. As for me, I have to prepare still." She began to walk out of the room, but when she got right int front of the door, Decoe asked,

" Prepare?" She paused before saying, " You shall see." She opened the door, and left.


End file.
